Work seeks to identify maternal behavior variables related to development of internal-control expectancies (IE) in nursery school children, to provide basis for subsequent effort to enhance early IE development (in disadvantaged, retarded, and/or normal nondisadvantaged children) through parent education programs based on findings of present project. Prior data suggest that enhancing early IE development may enhance also not only school achievement, etc., but also intellectual development per se. Both theoretical and applied implications are of interest. Extending past research with middle class white mother-child dyads, dyads of several other subscultural groups will be tested: middle-class Japanese-American and/or Chinese-American groups, in which (as in middle-class white) IE and cognitive development should be advanced, and lower-class white, Hawaiian, black, and/or Filipino-American dyads, in which it is expected to be slower. Between-group and within-group analyses will seek to identify as many as possible maternal behavior variables that are related to EI development; and data will be inspected to seek possible culture specificities in mother-behavior IE correlates. Primary method will be videotaped mother-child interaction in a controlled situation, with mother teaching, helping, or working with child on various tasks.